Sins of the Mother
by Snarkoleptic
Summary: A deeper exploration of Leandra's character after the conclusion of Act 1.  Response to a prompt on the Dragon Age Kink Meme.


**Title: **Sins of the Mother

**Summary: ** A deeper exploration of Leandra's character after the conclusion of Act 1. Response to a prompt on the Dragon Age Kink Meme.

**Author's Notes:** The k!meme prompt:

_We didn't get nearly enough Leandra after Act 1. I'd love to see her reaction to some of her child's goings-on. Does she mother Hawke's friends? How does she react to his/her LI? Does she worry when Hawke is away doing Maker knows what?_

I have a slight preference for female Hawke, but if you'd rather use male, go right ahead.

This has been bothering me since I saw it, because Leandra has always been hard for me to get my head around with how she acts in canon. Although she very much strikes me as a daily journal sort of woman, and with the way this flowed out I think what's not mentioned here - and who - may speak just about as loudly as what is.

Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>10 Justinian, 9:34 Dragon<strong>

Marian still hasn't come back from wherever it is she's gone off to. She's somewhere outside the city, hopefully on her way back by now. I'll have to have a word with her when she gets here. The elf told me that Marian and her friends saved her from those awful people from Tevinter. Oh, the details! What in the world is she thinking, rushing out to fight battles like that? There isn't any need for that sort of thing anymore. And Marian certainly hasn't shared anything like that with me before. Perhaps I should start by just asking her how her trip went.

Of course, there isn't any need for her to be sneaking around at night and rummaging through others' private and locked affairs, either, but I'm certain she's still doing it. She said she wanted this life, too, and not just for me, but I still can't make her see what's needed to keep it.

Surely she can't be serious about keeping a slave. I may not approve of many of the things she's done in the name of earning our place here, but I can't believe she'd engage in something like this. Even if the elf does seem happy, it's just not done.

* * *

><p><strong>14 Justinian, 9:34 Dragon<strong>

I still breathe an enormous sigh of relief every time I see that elf. When Marian finally came back the other day, the first thing she did was corner the girl and work out her wages. I'm so proud of my girl for doing the right thing!

I only wish she hadn't been so defensive about how the elf came to be here in the first place. I understand the desire to help, I do, and if her friend really was a slave it was very noble of Marian to want to help him stay here. But we could just as easily have sent any number of the sellswords from Lowtown to accomplish the same end! That would have been the proper thing to do, especially now that Marian knows our name is restored enough to have seen some interest from the young gentlemen of good stature in courting her.

She really must start acting like a proper lady if she's to find a suitable husband. With our name so recently restored, she has to understand the amount of scrutiny we'll be under for at least the next several years.

* * *

><p><strong>18 Justinian, 9:34 Dragon<strong>

Aveline paid a call today, hoping to speak with Marian. I'm so pleased to have heard about my girl's role in helping her find Donnic. It's lovely to see Aveline looking so happy after all she went through to get here. I always thought Donnic was such a nice young man whenever I ran into him in the markets, always so polite and respectful. He certainly is a credit to the Guard.

It's almost a shame he wouldn't have been suitable for Marian. I think he'd have done an admirable job of reining in the more outlandish of her inclinations. Perhaps if she'd had such an influence before now, she wouldn't have so drastically angered that magistrate. I wish she'd been more willing to speak to me about what had happened. All of our hard work could be undone under that man's ill will.

I may have to let that issue lie for a while, though, if I have any hope of convincing her to stay away from that awful tavern. Surely she must know its reputation by now.

* * *

><p><strong>26 Justinian, 9:34 Dragon<strong>

I met the most intriguing gentleman today. It was most irregular, I'll admit, that he wouldn't grant me his family name. But he did mention among all the flattery that he had taken charge of a number of affairs for the duPuis family, so he must have attained some sort of respectable status within the city. And he certainly has an understanding of proper gentlemanly behavior.

Oh, my. To think I might have an admirer, at my age. And he seemed to understand my desire to keep certain aspects of my past behind me, though I wonder if this image he's cultivated will dissolve at any point should he decide to press for details.

I'll have to go carefully with him. Our position in Hightown is still too fragile to afford any scandal.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Solace, 9:34 Dragon<strong>

Oh, Marian! All I ever wanted was for her to have a loving family, and she did have that. There was even stability for many years in Lothering! No, if I've failed it's been in my attempts to impress upon her the importance of living as one should, for our stature in the community.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I know what her response would be, but I had so hoped she'd be able to take from my example and at least understand the things that will complicate her life. Especially now!

But she looks so happy with him. If he were anyone else, anything else, what a shining example of charity he could bring to the family, and now all that will be seen is that magic remains tied to us. It will be such a hard road ahead of her, I know.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Solace, 9:34 Dragon<strong>

I'll have to leave a bit earlier than planned, today. I wish I knew what to do for Gamlen. He's seemed increasingly agitated lately, and I wonder if he isn't about to accuse me of visiting just so I can rub the estate in his face, as he would put it. I can't imagine why. I've been very careful to avoid any topics that would draw any sort of comparison.

At least I can look forward to a nice chat before I move on to Lowtown. It's silly, really, how light I always feel after a chat with Quentin. And how he knew that receiving flowers would be just the thing for me today, I'll never know. I don't think I'll ask, either, as much as I'm enjoying this element of mystery.

Yes, this is just the thing. I'm sure Quentin can help take my mind off of Marian's involvement with those awful Qunari for a while, as well.


End file.
